


Beyond singularities

by Petiteliza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First work - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Kekkai Sensen Au, M/M, Slow Burn, hyungwon is a brat, kihyun too, shownu is nice, slow writting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petiteliza/pseuds/Petiteliza
Summary: Hoseok sat alone in the bed wondering when he could go to pick up his things from the previous place where he was staying, and with a little more of hope.





	Beyond singularities

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I write something,, hope you enjoy it.

There was a time when people were just like any other, without singularities or something that made them special. In that time there weren’t really any kind of dangerous people or something that just stood out of the normal crimes. But everything changed when seven years ago: a portal to hell was opened, and that portal took half of Asia to that hell, odd creatures appeared and the humans that were engulfed lived differently. As it was seven years of living with the weird creatures, the people were used to it, but even now they didn’t know how that happened, and why it wasn’t expanding to other places, it just stayed there, and it was really difficult to get out or enter there.

From the life were everything was peaceful, now it was kind of a nightmare, those kinds of nightmares that you didn’t want to become true.

Shin Hoseok found himself staring at an old camera in the interior of a shop, it seemed expensive, maybe too expensive for him, but he wanted it. After one year of searching for some people and working in a place that wasn’t good nor played well, he thought that he deserved the camera, so he entered the store, he gave a look to the surroundings, everything was neat and clean, there was no dust, all the things were aligned in its respective place and wings. So, he just took that camera and went to the man that was working there to pay it.

This man was a little bit old, he seemed pretty tired of his work and he didn’t seem to be in a good humor: “This camera is expensive, are you sure that you want it?” the man said, and Hoseok answered “Yes, I have money if you are wondering about that” with that the man just received the card from Hoseok and put it in the machine. Walking with real money was as dangerous as jumping off a cliff.

Hoseok said bye to the man, and got out of the shop. The street was crowded, it was almost 7 p.m. so everybody was going to their houses, and he kept walking to the nearest bus stop, and then suddenly one of the buildings on the front road exploited.

He was surprised as everybody that started running, but truth was that he was used to this thing, from the ashes of the building a big monster appeared, it had similarities with humans but his teeth looked like the shark teeth, and it was big, really big. Hoseok stood there contemplating the scene, how the monster attacked the officers and everything, until he saw them. The people that he had been searching for. People usually called them the Fighters, they were 4 guys with odd singularities. To explain a little, in this world, or part of it, all the people had a singularity, almost no one was normal, like some could transform into animals or things, others could use telepathy, but this “Fighters” were different from the different.

They had odd singularities, if you can call it like that, one of them had this strange ability to create fire and electricity out of nowhere, he had red hair, little eyes, round face and seemed nice, his suit was gray and had two letters plastered in his chest “LJ”, what was the meaning of them, Hoseok didn’t know it. Other “Fighter” had the ability to create ice and even made snow, he could freeze a man without warning, he was tall and had white hair, prominent cheekbones and always smiling, he didn’t have letters in his chest like the other one, but everybody called him Frost. Then, there was this other guy that was able to use his blood like a weapon, he even could make his blood blew up, he was smaller than the other guys and had brown black hair, he seemed like a little hamster, but he was really strong, he was called Ki by the people.

And, finally was their leader, everybody called him Shownu, he was the tallest of all, broad back, black hair, inexpressive look, he seemed to be really strong but he usually he didn’t show his power, he let his teammates handle everything, there were rumors that everyone that saw him use his powers was dead. They were the ones that were trying to put an order in this crazy world.  
They handled the situation really fast, without any other complication than the disappeared building. Just some little movements from LJ and Frost, and the monster was trapped in pure ice.

Hoseok was impressed, he had never seen them so close until then. He tried to approach to talk to them, when suddenly the monster cracked the ice and took Hoseok as a hostage, the “Fighters” didn’t expect that and stood in their place as the monster was blabbering about useless things, then Ki made a movement, and the monster was gone.

The Fighters went to help Hoseok, asking him if he was alright, Frost was saying sorry almost all the time and Ki just helped him stand up, then they saw it, Hoseok knew for the way that they abruptly ceased to talk or do anything. After a long silence, he proceeded to talk.

“My name is Shin Hoseok. I got here two years ago, I came with my family..” he paused a bit “when we entered this place where many people say that miracles happen, we came with hope but as we where searching for a place to stay” he didn’t want to talk about it but the others needed to know this in order to help him, so he continued “one of the things that lives in this place attacked us” his lips trembled “my mother and father couldn’t make it, but my sister and I were still alive, so I did what I could and took her out of that mess, when we were safe it happened, everything got freeze but us, a God appeared and he offered us his eyes” he was cut by LJ who took him by the collar and was about to punch him, but Shownu stopped him.

“We should go to the quarters” he said, and proceeded to walk, everyone followed him, including Hoseok.  
When they arrived to the quarters Ki said “I think Shownu will let you stay here, it would be dangerous leaving you alone”, Hoseok managed to nod and gave him a small smile.

The quarter was really close to the place where the monster had appeared and it was nothing less than a building, it was red in the exterior, it almost seemed like an office building, they went straight to the floor number 17th and Shownu started to talk as he was seated in the front office of that place, which was a neat place with many paints and a big desk in the front where Shownu was “You should stay here, and it would be good if you could join the team” LJ protested “ How can we trust in him!? He is not reliable! He made his sister...” a loud thump was heard, “You shouldn’t do that Jooheon” the white-haired man said after hitting the wall, then Ki talked “What room will he be staying boss?” “The 14th floor room 145, take the keys please” Hoseok took the keys and went with Ki to the place, not without looking at LJ or Jooheon as he had heard the white-haired man say, and trying to force a smile while he kept glaring him.

“Don’t worry” Ki said “He is always like that, he will understand you eventually” but that didn’t calm Hoseok, he felt helpless but he had at least a little bit of hope now that he had found these people. He entered the room where he was going to sleep, it was a small room with a bed and a little desk, with a wardrove too.

“Thanks” he said, Ki gave him a little small and told him “My name is Kihyun” and he left. Hoseok sat alone in the bed wondering when he could go to pick up his things from the previous place where he was staying, and with a little more of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyungwon will make his appareance next chapter I think, and please notice that English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake.


End file.
